I will wait for you
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: *SPOILER* After Ed has gone through the gate to Shamballa, Roy misses him.


RoyxEd

Roy was sitting at his desk looking out the window at the snow falling. If only I could sop

thinking about him. _Roy, are you here? Ed took off his boots and went into the kitchen. I'm in the _

_bedroom! Ed walked into the bedroom and saw Roy in only his military pants lying on the bed. It's kinda _

_late tonight isn't it Ed? I couldn't wait any longer, I - I needed to see you. Roy lets out a long shaky _

_breathe. Well you're here now. I'm sorry Roy I shouldn't have come. Roy was off the bed and had Ed _

_pinned in seconds. You know I wouldn't turn you away Full metal. Roy kissed Ed hard. Let's get on the _

_bed Roy panted. Roy started unzipping Ed's pants. Wait! Have you told anyone about us Ed? No, I _

_would never do that. Cause you know, I'm like a secret, I'm only fun when no one else knows Roy _

_whispered. _ Roy sighed sadly. The snow was falling heavily now and it was getting windy. I guess I

should head home, I don't want him waiting up for me. Roy grabbed his coat, locked up and

walked to his car. I should stop thinking about him, ha save me the pain. _Ed was waiting for _

_Roy outside central. Roy couldn't miss him, his red coat and golden hair. Are you ready to go _

_Full metal? Ed smiled and followed Roy to his car. __They got to Roy's at 5:46 pm. So what's for _

_dinner? I was thinking we'd order in. Is that ok with you. Sure Roy. They ate their Thai and did the _

_dishes. I'm going to shower, are you comin? Roy washed Ed's hair for him. We should do this more often _

_Roy. Yeah, but you know Hawkeye keeps me busy with paper work. Ha ha one of these days your gonna _

_have a paper induced stroke. Very funny Ed. Roy finished washing Ed's hair and got out of the shower. _

_Ed rinsed off and got out too. They dried off and got into bed. Hey Ed. Yeah Roy. I uh, never mind. Ok, _

_night Roy. Night Ed. _I should have told him. Roy hit the steering wheel trying to release some of

his anger. He knew but I should have told him *gasp* what if he didn't know. What if he

thought he was just some quick screw. _Hey Colonel jerk off, I'm going to get coffee you want some? _

_No thanks Shorty I had some earlier. WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SMALL! Roy was too busy doing paper _

_work to argue with him. Ed decided to let it go and left. That night after everyone had gone home, Ed and _

_Roy were in his office on the floor. We should really *pant* stop doing this, my office smells funny enough _

_as it is. Yeah but it's worth it. Yeah it is. Ed was first to get up. Where are my pants and my shirt? Where _

_are any of our clothes? Roy sat up and looked around the room. His papers that were on his desk were _

_scattered on the floor and one of Ed's boots was under his couch. I found a boot Roy smiled triumphantly. _

_Helpful. Fine I'll help you look. It took them 40 minutes to find all of their clothes. _ Roy pulled into his

drive way and turned off the car. He just sat there staring in oblivion. Ha it's funny the things

you remember about people. All the small things he use to do. _Ed woke up and saw the clock said _

_5:03 am. He could stay in bed for the next 27 minutes until Roy got up or he could get up and make him _

_breakfast. Ed was in the kitchen frying up some bacon when Roy came running in. Ed do you smell _

_something burning? Oh uh you smelt that huh? Well I kinda burnt a whole loaf of bread. That toaster is _

_the devil. Well I guess I'll have to go grocery shopping later. Here take this plate and go sit down. Roy _

_was sitting for about 5 minutes when Ed came in with a plate of burnt toast, wrinkly scrambled eggs with _

_some shell still left in them and some over cooked bacon. Roy looked at the food Ed was putting on his _

_plate and looked at Ed. Roy hugged Ed as he was going to sit. Uh you ok Roy? Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Ed. _

_I'm just happy you're here. Me too, I hope the food I made is ok, I'm not use to cooking. Roy let Ed go and _

_took a forkful of eggs. It's great Ed, really great. Good. _Roy got out of his car and unlocked the front

door. I know he's alive somewhere, maybe not in this world but somewhere. Maybe someday

he'll come back to me. Roy turned his lights on and waited. He heard someone bounding down

the stairs and the scraping of nails on hardwood. Gil came bounding up to him happily. I told

you I wouldn't be home late didn't I buddy. He put the leash on Gil and headed outside. Roy

looked up at the stars and smiled. You better not be dating a guy who's better looking than me

Full metal. Gil pulled at the leash and him and Roy headed down the street.


End file.
